Sangre de Reina
by Eclair Rozen
Summary: Soy nueva en esto... espero y sea de su agrado!... NanoFate es una de mis parejas favoritas, en esta historia verán, el lado oscuro de Fate, porque Nanoha la hiere, nuevos personajes de mi entera creación...
1. Sangre de Reina Inicio

Sangre De Reina

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario._

PROLOGO

Han pasado 5 años desde el asunto Scalgetti, desde que Vivio llego a nosotras. 5 años desde que acepte que estoy locamente enamorada de ti pero al parecer el destino, dios o quien sabe quién no quiere que eso ocurra pues el día de hoy que al fin te voy a revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos he más dicho que eres la novia oficial de Yuuno Scray no pude más que felicitarte con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, tragándome todo mi amor y escuchando como se rompía mi corazón, al parecer no te diste cuenta…

-¿Por qué no se lo cuantas ha Vivio? De seguro se pondrá contenta, con lo mucho que lo quiere…

-tienes razón se lo iré a contar ya vuelvo…

En el momento que fuiste a buscar a Vivio, aproveche para salir del departamento, necesitaba aire fresco. Al parecer el clima sintió mi tristeza ya que comenzó a llover disfrazando mis lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia, comencé a caminar y caminar, no había ninguna persona en las calles ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte, camine hasta llegar a un parque sin darme cuenta, mi celular sonó pero no le hice caso alguno, volvió a sonar pero seguí sin contestar no quería hablar con nadie, volvió a sonar con la diferencia de que ahora si conteste…

-…

-¿Fate estas hay?, contesta por favor

-¿Qué sucede Hayate?, ¡¿alguna emergencia?- fue mas un susurro que una pregunta

-si… solo una ¡llevas más de 9 horas desaparecida!… Fate son casi las 4 a.m. te he marcado a tu celular como un millón de veces… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, nos tenias muy preocupados.

No me había dado cuenta de cuan tarde era, ni tampoco había reparado en todas las llamadas perdidas que tenia, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que mi celular sonó, su mente estaba ocupado por Nanoha…

-perdón Hayate… no escuche mi teléfono

-no, Fate te creo que no lo escuches una ó dos veces… que es lo que te sucede.

-nada…puedo pedirte un favor

-claro… te espero en mi oficina.

Espere a que amaneciera, era bello una ligera capa de neblina se levantaba en el parque, hacia frio pero ni lo sentía, ya no sentía nada, ya nada importaba, mi vida era nada. Llegue a la oficina de Hayate, la cual estaba sumamente enojada, por no haberle contestado los mensajes y llamada, no pude mirarle a los ojos, solo me senté a esperar sus regaños los cuales no tardaron mucho.

-¡en que pensabas Fate!, no preocupaste a todos estuve a punto de llamar a tu hermano… me preocupas, tú no eres así…tú no eres la Fate que conozco, pero… cambiando de tema… Nanoha me lo conto todo… ¿es por eso que estas así?

-¿Cómo estoy?

-pareces un zombie

-(sonríe), no digas tonterías Hayate solo estoy un poco cansada, además yo estoy feliz por Nanoha.

-¿a quién le quieres mentir?, ¿a ti o a mi?, no soy tonta… no te creo

-no te estoy mintiendo, ni me estoy engañando yo la apoyo…

-eso es mentira… te has rendido lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero no deberías hacer eso, díselo y Nanoha te corresponderá.

-Hayate… (Con voz quebrada) ella lo sabe, y no me eligió, ya nada se puede hacer.

-¡eso es imposible!, ella jamás…

-sabes…ella y yo…

-…-(la miraba expectante)

-nada olvídalo… me retiro.

Fate salió de la oficina de Hayate dejándola muy preocupada… la veía distante, triste, herida, frustrada, jamás creyó poder verla así, esa no era la Fate que ella conocía, tampoco esperaba que Nanoha hiciera eso, pues tiempo atrás le había revelado que estaba enamorada de Fate, algo no andaba bien.


	2. SONRISAS FINGIDAS

Sangre De Reina cap. 2

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario._

CAPITULO 2 "SONRISAS FINGIDAS"

**POV NANOHA**

_*Esta mañana Hayate me ha mandado a llamar a su oficina…no creo que nada mas quiera platicar…mmm tal vez sepa porque Fate-chan huyo ese día…pero si serás tonta Nanoha tu sabes muy bien porque ella huyo…*_

Sin darse cuenta Nanoha llego a la oficina de que amiga Hayate, la cual se hallaba sumamente ocupada revisando los datos del nuevo caso del cual se haría cargo. Toco la puerta y espero a escuchan un "adelante" para entrar, ya dentro de la oficina Hayate la miro como si le estuviera reprochando algo… sus miradas se encontraron y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, nadie dijo nada hasta que Nanoha se aventuro a romper ese silencio tan molesto…

-¿Hayate?

-…-

-¿para qué me has mandado a llamar?- (sonriendo falsamente)

-explícame…- (cruzando sus manos a la altura de su boca)

-¿Qué cosa? -_no creo que Fate-chan… ¿no?... ¿tal vez si?_

-¡¿Cómo es posible que seas novia de Yuuno-kun?...¿he?

-pues… yo…

-¡cuando hace unos meses me dijiste que llevas años enamorada de Fate!...o… ¿acaso era mentira?...

-todo lo que te dije es verdad…¡yo amo a Fate-chan!... ¿yo no sabía que sentía ella por mí?

_*Hayate me mira molesta, está enojada, sabía que se enojaría pero no pensé que a tal grado me mira como si no me conociera…*_

-no me mientas…Fate me dijo que tu sabias que ella estaba enamorada de ti… ¿no era eso lo que querías?... ¿Qué sucedió?, o es que de la noche a la mañana la dejas de amar… ¿es eso Nanoha?

-un día antes de que ella se desapareciera me rebelo sus sentimientos, me lo demostró, jamás me había sentido así, aun siento la esencia de su cuerpo en el mío, siento sus labios sobre los míos…yo- (interrumpiéndola)

-¿tú y Fate?... acaso…- (sorprendida)

-si… Fate-chan me hizo suya y yo la hice mía… la amo, en serio la amo como a nadie… pero… lo nuestro no puede ser-(esto último lo dijo llorando)

Hayate se paro y abrazo a Nanoha, no soportaba ver a su amiga de esta manera, pero debía saber por qué tomo tan repentinamente esta elección hiriéndose a ella mista y en el proceso a Fate

-Nanoha (llorando ala igual que ella) ¿Por qué?

-porque todos lo esperan de mi… todos esperan que la experta de expertas siempre haga lo correcto, que este con la persona correcta, que sea perfecta.

-yo… no espero eso de ti, yo quiero que seas feliz, y tu felicidad esta con Fate…

-pero Yuuno-kun es lo que desean para mí, eso dijo Lindy- san, Chrono-kun, Shari, Erio, algunos altos mandos también y mis padres… bueno mi padre mama no quiso decirme nada.

-porque tu mama sabe la verdad, yo lo sé, Fate lo sabe, porque te haces esto, ¿acaso no pensaste en Fate?

-lo sé, se lo mucho que Fate-chan sufre, pero ya tome una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás, ella lo acepto ahora acéptalo tú. (Se separo de Hayate y se fue corriendo).

Desde esa conversación han pasado 5 meses, las cosas cambiaron mucho, Fate siempre estaba triste pero lo ocultaba tras una falsa sonrisa, que la mayoría se creía, todos menos Hayate, hasta Nanoha llego a creérsela. Día a Día Fate moría un poco, cada vez que los veía tomados de la mano, abrazados, susurrándose cosas al oído, besándose, no lo soportaba, pero seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara, como si nunca se hubiera enamorado. Un día Hayate la mando a llamar…

**POV Fate**

-Fate… he tenido algunas quejas sobre ti, destruiste un campo de entrenamiento y heriste a algunos reclutas en el proceso, no has hecho tu trabajo correctamente, Signum y Teana me dijeron que les gritas las asustaste y mira que para asustar a Signum debiste de haberles gritado horriblemente, Shamal dice que no te has cuidado como se debe y por cómo te veo no se equivocaba…

Desde el día que desapareció momentáneamente, a Fate le dejo de importar todo, durante los entrenamientos descargaba su frustración hiriendo a cualquiera en el proceso, casi no comía ni dormía, lo que conllevaba a que tuviera cambios de humor.

-ya no lo soporto, (lo dijo como un susurro apenas audible para Hayate)… simplemente ya no lo soporto

-Fate-chan… ya olvídala es lo mejor para ti…

-¡No puedo!... ¡LA AMO!... la amor demasiado como para intentar olvidarla, me destroza el alma saber que me ama y que no esté conmigo, he intentado olvidarla, arrancarla de mi corazón pero… simplemente no puedo… dime como lo hago y lo hare.

-no sé qué decirte… yo…

-se que no pasaste por lo mismo, Carim no es Nanoha, ni tampoco es Shamal o Signum, nadie pasa lo mismo…

-lo sé, tuve suerte… si quieres te doy unos días de descanso, para que te relajes, despejes tu mente y pienses lo que vas a hacer, por más que sonrías yo no te creo…

-no quiero vacaciones, quiero un cambio…

-jejeje, un cambio no estaría mal pero ¿qué clase de cambio?

-quiero un cambio de sección, ya no quiero trabajar aquí

-¿tal mala jefa he sido?... snif-(fingiendo lagrimas)

-jajaja (sonriendo), no seas tonto, claro que no has sido mala has sido la mejor, pero ya no la pedo ver más y por mi bien y el de todos es mejor que me vaya,

-eso es una sonrisa de verdad, pero cambiando de tema has pensado bien, ¿a qué sección te irías?

-al área de investigación de Lost Logias en la dimensión administrada #12 por la TABS, un planeta llamado Jewel

-mmm… has pensado en los demás, en Nanoha, en la pequeña Vivio… tan siquiera tienes idea de lo mucho que nos afectaría tu partida sin razón alguna, que les vas a decir cuando te pregunten ¿por qué no dejas?

-ya ve re que les digo a los demás, por Vivio no te preocupes la vendría a visitar y por Nanoha ya tiene a Yuuno para que me sustituya…

-¿vendrás a ver a Vivio?, que la veas de vez en cuando no es lo mismo, y que le vas a decir cuando te vayas… me voy porque Nanoha prefiera a Yuuno… si te vas por eso, serás patética

-Vivio sabrá entender… la verdadera razón por la que me voy es… porque no quiero llegar odiar a Nanoha tanto como la amo, me canse de ser herida…

-¿y por eso huyes?

-no huyo, simplemente me canse, además mi cambio ya es un hecho…

-¿Qué?...O.O…

-el caso para el que reúno información desde hace casi 6 meses, está vinculado con un Lost Logias quizá el más poderoso de todos, "Coronam Vitae" pasara al área de Investigaciones de Lost Logias bajo el mando del Dr. Luciel Hunter y la Coronel General Erika Kirie ella misma me ha hecho el favor de pedir mi cambio, y Chrono ya lo autorizo.

-¿Cómo conociste a la Coronel General Kirie?, y ¿Qué hiciste para que te hiciera el "favor"?

-ella fue mi instructora para ser enforcer, es mi amiga, hace poco la vi, y me dijo lo mismo que tu, "por más que sonrías así, sigue siendo fingida", y se lo pedí, al principio dudo pero lo hizo sin necesidad de preguntar…

**-Flash Back—**

_2 meses atrás en un pequeño restaurant de __Mid-Childa, Fate entraba algo cabizbaja después de ver una vez mas como Yuuno besaba a su amada Nanoha, herida una vez más decidió salir a comer sola para alejarse de los demás y tranquilizarse._

_-¡hola Fate-chan! Hace tiempo que no te veía, mira qué guapa esta…no le digas a Yuuko que dije eso sino me mata o me deja en ayunas… pensándolo bien prefiero morir._

_Kirie es una chica de 28 años de la misma estatura de Fate, hermosa de cabello negro azabache, tez clara pero no tan clara como la de Fate, un cuerpo bien formado, pechos normales, de ojos color azul como el mar, de carácter algo alocado pero serio cuando la situación lo requiere, novia de Yuuko Miyako. _

_-jajaja… Kirie-san sí que no ha cambiado nada… pero ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-bah… dejemos las formalidades, somos amigas o ¿no?... ¿Qué te parece si comemos?_

_-si claro que lo somos… _

_Fate asintió y esperaron a que el mesero llegara tomar su orden. Una vez ordenada la comida, platicaron de los viejos tiempos, al poco tiempo la comida llego y se pusieron a degustar…_

_-y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-mmm… pues vine porque los viejo perdón los altos mando me mandaron a llamar, nos acaba de asignar una muy importante misión… _

_-¡qué bien! (con ánimo fingido), y de que se trata…_

_-es confidencial… pero por ser tú te diré… "Coronam Vitae" o "La Corana Vitae" o mucho más sencillo, "la corana de la vida" ¿te suena?_

_-algo… es un Lost Logias perdido según los mitos ¿no?, o inexistente…_

_-¡esa es mi Fate-chan! Magnifica como siempre… pero no está perdido fue desaparecido, según cuanta la leyenda este artefacto fue el que causo la destrucción de __Al-Hazard o algo así me explicaron, pues supuestamente se han encontrado vestigios en las antiguas ruinas de la entrada de Al-Hazard o donde supuestamente se cree que estuvo, de que dicho artefacto existió y existe._

_-¿existe?, supongo por lo que me dices que tu deber es encontrarlo… ¿verdad?... ¿pero cómo?, si hasta hace unos momentos según yo no existía…_

_-quien talló esos jeroglíficos en las ruinas dejo pistas…_

_-¿pistas?_

_-si… pistas, hasta donde se ha podido descifrar habla de un libro, con instrucciones de cómo encontrar la corona y abrir el pasaje hacia la ciudad perdida, también habla de un elegido, el trono de la muerte, un sacrificio y algo sobre inmortalidad…_

_-¿un elegido, para qué?..._

_-no cualquiera puede cargar la corona…ahora dime ¿Qué tienes?_

_-¿?-_

_-no te hagas tonta puede que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo pero te conozco __por más que sonrías así, sigue siendo fingida… ¿Por qué estas tan triste?_

_-Nanoha… (Con un tono de voz quebrada)…_

_Así le Fate le conto todo lo que había sucedido con Nanoha, bueno casi exceptuando la noche donde hicieron el amor… Rika como le dicen sus amigos más cercanos estuvo a punto de ir a reclamarle a Nanoha de no ser por que Fate la convenció de dejarla así…_

_-no te puedo creer… cuando Yuuko se entere…_

_-hablando de Yuuko-san ¿cómo se encuentra?_

_-bien, algo ocupada estudiando sobre la corona, tu sabes lo típico… Fate ¿Por qué te rindes?, ¿donde quedo la chica que vencía a todos en los juegos de guerra?... ¿donde quedo la diosa guerrera que tanto admiramos Yuuko y yo?, ¿Dónde?_

_-se perdió… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-claro…por ti lo que sea_

_-cámbiame a tu departamento de investigación, ¿por favor?_

_-mmm… ¿no lo sé?... tomaría tiempo… además tendría que hablarlo con el Dr. Hunter…no lo sé._

_-no importa cuánto tiempo tarde… además nadie se resiste a ti, se que lo vas a convencer, ¿por favor?... sálvame de mi misma._

_-mmm…ok… creo que te caería bien un nuevo ambiente, ¡pero eso si no voy a ser suave contigo!_

_-no lo esperaba… gracias Rika-chan_

_-no lo agradezcas… bueno me tengo que ir tan pronto como llegue pediré tu cambio y te diré cuando esté listo… cuídate._

_Rika la abrazo, regalándole una tierna sonrisa a Fate, la cual respondió sonriéndole como cuando lo hacía antes._

_-para que veas ¡esa si en una sonrisa!_

_-gracias Rika, me saludas a Yuuko y dile que no te deje en ayunas…jajaja._

"_yo le digo" le respondió Rika desde la puerta alzando la mano, Fate se quedo un rato más en la mesa y después decido que ya era hora de regresar._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-así, sucedió me llamo hace como una hora diciéndome que mi cambio ya estaba listo y que solo faltaba que los firmaras tú… los papeles te llegaran a más tardar en unas horas, en dos días Kirie, Miyako-san y el Dr. Hunter vendrá por que tiene una reunión y de paso me recogerán… firma los papeles por favor.

-mmm… me duele que no me contaras antes… los firmare…pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-que le digas a Nanoha que te irás… sin peros, se lo dirás hoy mismo, es un trato- (sonriendo)

-… está bien lo hare, hoy mismo se lo diré, (sonriendo Falsamente), si no hay nada más me retiro… en 15 minutos tendrás a Nanoha aquí.

Fate salió de la oficina de Hayate con otra de sus falsas sonrisas de camino a su oficina se encontró con a quien menos deseaba ver a Nanoha y una vez más tuvo que ponerse una máscara y sonreír.

-¡Fate-chan! ¿De dónde vienes?

-… de la oficina de Hayate, fui a dejar unos informes... (Sonriendo falsamente)

-haaa… que bien, ¿Cómo has estado?... no hemos podido hablar mucho…

-bien… he estado muy bien, feliz

-¿feliz?

- si por ti, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy- _*tu felicidad es mi muerte*_

-si… tengo lo que deseo… ¿ne?

-Nanoha.

-¿Qué sucede Fate-chan?

-tengo…algo que decirte

-¿ok?... estas algo rara Fate-chan ¿todo bien?

-si… todo bien… lo que tengo que decirte es… es… que me voy a trabajar al departamento de investigación…

-¿me parece bien?, ¿llegaras a tiempo a cenar?

-no me has entendido, me voy a ir de Mid-Childa, me voy a la dimensión # 12 al planeta Jewel, ya no me vas a ver…

Nanoha se sorprendió ante tal confesión, como era posible que su amada Fate-chan se fuera lejos de todos los que la quieren, lejos de Vivio, lejos de ella.

-¿por… porque te vas?- (comenzando a sollozar)

-…, porque me duele verte con él, por eso me voy.

-Ha…Hayate no lo permitirá… no te dejara huir.

-vengo de hablar con ella, accedió a firmar los papeles con la condición de que yo misma te informara de mi partida- _* perdón Nanoha pero es lo mejor para ambas*_

Una vez dicho todo Fate siguió su camino dejando a una Nanoha destruida en el pasillo, con lagrimas en los ojos Nanoha corrió hasta la oficina de Hayate necesitaba una explicación y sabia de ante manos que Fate ya no se la iba a dar. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró a Hayate parada viendo desde el ventanal de su oficina.

-¡Hayate! ¿Es verdad lo que Fate me dijo?

Hayate la miro sorprendida no se esperaba, que Fate tuviera el valor para decirlo.

-¡¿Hayate es verdad?

Preguntaba una Nanoha desesperada a punto del colapso nervioso, sin voltear a verla le responde.

-si… es verdad Fate se va

-¿Por qué?

-por qué así lo decidiste tu Nanoha y por qué lo decidió ella… no pensé que en verdad te fuera a decir… me sorprende.

-por qué no la convences para que se quede…

-ya no puedo, acabo de firmar y enviar los papeles de su transferencia ya no hay vuelta de hoja… lo siento Nanoha

No hubo respuesta alguna puesto que Nanoha se había desmayado, al voltearse Hayate se percata y va a socorrerla. Al poco tiempo Nanoha reacciona, y abraza a su amiga. Ambas comienzan a llorar una por qué acaba de perder a su persona especial y la otra por que siente las tristezas de ambas.

-Reinforce, no vayas a comentar nada de lo que has escuchado.

-si ama Hayate… ¿ama?, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?... ¿todo va a estas bien?

-no lo sé, no lo sé Rein…

Bien espero este capítulo sea de su agrado… planeo subir un capitulo todos los fines de semana… puede que sea antes, todo depende de mi estado mental (¬¬u no es que este loca o algo así por el estilo XD). Espero sus reviews, acerca de si les gusto o no, su opinión me es muy importante… ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!

Aclaración:

_*dsD*_: Es pensamiento, lo que piensan los personajes

( ): Son las acciones de los personajes…

PD: apenas empieza… quejas... sugerencias… los espero con ansias…jijiji ( ¬¬u )


	3. NUEVOS AIRES

Sangre De Reina Cap. 3

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario._

CAPITULO 3 "NUEVO AIRES"

POV FATE

Desde que le dije a Nanoha que me iba, no me dirige la palabra, estoy a minitos de partir y no puedo dejar de llorar, no porque no me hable, si no porque le he dicho a Vivio que me voy, me parte el corazón verla llorar…

**-Flash Back -**

-_Fate-mama… ¿qué haces?_

_-he… prepare mis cosas, me voy_

_-… ¿Cuándo regresas?... te preparare galletas cuando llegues- (sonriendo como solo un niño pedo hacerlo)_

_-… ya no voy a regresar…bueno solo para verte… me cambio de sección…_

_-te vas a vivir a otro lado_

_-si…_

_-… ¿Por qué? ¿Me he portado mal?... te juro que me voy a portar bien pero no te vayas- (llorando)… por favor Fate-mama no me dejes, seré la mejor…pero no me dejes_

_No soporte verla llorar, así que solté mi maleta y la abrace, y llore con ella, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por hacerla llorar, pero se me quedaba me lastimaría, lastimaría a Nanoha y le causaría mas lagrimas a mi pequeña Vivio…_

_-no mi cielo… no has hecho nada malo…_

_-entonces ¿Por qué?..._

_-es lo mejor…_

_-¿Para quién?... tal vez para ti… pero para a mi no ni para Nanoha-mama… ¿vas a ser feliz si te vas?_

_No pude contestar esa pregunta, así que me solo la abrasé… puesto que ya sabía la respuesta, nunca iba hacer feliz estando lejos de ellas._

_-te vendré a ver muy seguido, y tu podrás ir a verme… siempre que me necesites estaré para ti… te amo hija eso nunca lo dudes…_

_En eso apareció Yuuko, no había cambiado nada… seguía usando lentes los cuales ocultaban sus bellos ojos color miel, su piel seguía igual de clara del mismo color que la de Kirie, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, cabello castaño claro… al ver la escena en la que me encontraba se enterneció, y me miro en forma de reproche._

_-disculpen por interrumpir… pero… ya es hora de irnos Fate Rika y el Dr. Hunter no están esperando en la sala de transportación._

_Al escuchar esto Vivio salió corriendo, no la pude alcanzar y ofuscada tuve que regresar con Yuuko a recoger mi maleta…_

_-¿estás segura?_

_-si Yuuko-san es lo mejor_

_-yo no lo veo así… tú no te vez feliz y has lastimado a la pequeña que no tiene la culpa de tus errores y los de Nanoha…_

_Tras escuchar esto me desmoroné, caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar, Yuuko me abrazo…_

_-aun puedes arrepentirte Fate, quédate…yo puedo hablar con los demás…_

_-no Yuuko-san, si me quedo… será peor…necesito irme, es doloroso verla, escucharla y no poder tocarla… me asfixia callar este amor que me está matando por dentro… si este es el precio que debo de pagar por irme lo hare._

_-bien… entonces no mires atrás… te prometo que Nanoha se arrepentirá…eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con ella… _

_-yo pienso lo contrario (sollozando)… por no ser lo suficientemente buena, no defendió nuestro amor, ella es perfecta, es la mejor y se merece lo mejor._

_-tú eres lo mejor… vámonos Fate…_

_Nos paramos y Yuuko san llevo mi maleta, caminamos hasta la sala de teletransportación, donde las personas más allegadas a mí me esperaban para despedirse comenzando por Hayate, Carim, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Safira, Teana, Erio, Caro, Subaru, Jinga, mi madre y hermano todos mis seres queridos bueno casi todos, solo faltaban Nanoha, Vivio y Shari pero ella se venía conmigo no quiso perderse la oportunidad de trabajar con las mentes más brillante de la TABS…_

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-prométeme, que te comunicaras muy seguido.

-si Hayate, te lo prometo…

-Teana te deseo lo mejor, conviértete en Almirante, estaré siguiendo tu carrera, Signum buena suerte… ¿Vita me darías un abrazo?

-claro Fate-san, me esforzare al máximo para enorgullecerla a usted y a mi hermano.

-gracias Testarossa…cuídate.

-ya vete... (Sonrojándose, no aman a los personajes Tsundere XD)… hum…. y… y… ten mucho cuidado.

-Fate borra esa carita triste… Vivio se enojaría se te viera así.

-lo dudo Shamal… a lo mejor ya me odia… y no la culpo por eso…

-No digas tonterías, ella vendrá te lo aseguro

-gracias Carim…

-¿Por qué?

-porque tenias razón…- (esbozando una sonrisa)

La pequeña Vivio venía a toda prisa corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a su Fate-mama, seguía llorando pero no podía dejar que su mama se fuera pensado que ya no la quería. Fate al verla abrió los brazos y Vivio salto hacia ella abrasándola.

-¿en serio me vendrás a visitar Fate-mama?…

-si mi cielo… (Kirie hablo interrumpiendo a Fate)

-claro que si… te vendrá a ver todos los fines de semana, claro siempre y cuando no ande de misión y tu podrás ir a visitarla… no vas a perder a tu mama pequeña… (Poniendo su mano sobre Vivio)

Al escuchar eso Vivio sonrió… puesto que pensaba que perdería a su adorada mama rubia para siempre. A los pocos según apareció un hombre de mediana edad alto, tez clara, cabello rubio, ojos verdes de complexión moderada o normal, ni muy musculoso no muy flaco, apuesto para tener 45 años el Dr. Luciel Hunter no solo era guapo sino que también era muy inteligente en sus campos que son la ciencia, tecnología e investigación de Lost Logias, además de ser todo un caballero…

-disculpen la tardanza, señoritas pero le estaba dando mi informe a los altos mandos- (haciendo una reverencia) – ¿tú debes de ser Fate Testarossa?, la nueva integrante… es cierto lo que Kirie-san me había contado eres hermosa… toma- (dándole su pañuelo para que se limpiara) – la tristeza no va contigo joven dama, ni con usted pequeña señorita- (refiriendo a Vivio).

-gra…gracias

-es un placer… toma pequeña (ofreciéndole una paleta a Vivio), ¿cómo te llamas?

-Vivio…Takamachi Testarossa…

-bien Vivio Takamachi Testarossa, deja que me presente yo soy el compañero de tu mama el Dr. Luciel Hunter mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío, ¿en serio voy a poder ver a mi Fate-mama?

-¡claro que sí!... (Mirando su reloj de bolsillo), bien señoritas es tiempo de irnos, todavía tenemos que preséntale a Testarossa-san a los demás compañero… damas y caballeros (refiriéndose a los demás).

Se despidió de los demás y se fue… Nanoha nunca llego a despedirse, tampoco Yuuno, no era como si deseara que él se fuera a despedir, prometió llamar a Vivio todos los días, he ir a visitarla al menos un fin de semana al mes. Desde entonces han pasado 2 meses.

**POV NANOHA**

*Fate-chan se fue y no tuve el valor de ir a despedirme, así como tampoco tuve el valor de defender mi amor por ella… soy una cobarde…Vivio me regaño por no ir a despedir a Fate… pero es que simplemente no podía verla a los ojos… (Nanoha)… Hayate me regaño y me dijo cobarde no la culpo… (Nanoha)… Signum ni siquiera me habla.*

-¡NANOHA! Te estoy hablando

-perdón Yuuno-kun, estoaba pensando en…

-Fate… ¿has sabido algo de ella?, ¿se ha comunicado contigo?

-si…digo…no…digo, si he sabido de ella pero, no se ha comunicado conmigo, solo habla con Vivio y Hayate…

-¿es raro? Tu eres su mejor amiga… ¿está enojada contigo?, ¿se pelearon?

-sí, está enojada conmigo, no fue una pela fue una discusión…

-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-cosas… - * _no te hagas tonto si bien que sabes porque nos peleamos*_

**- Flash Back—**

_-¡No entiendo Nanoha! Como es posible que seas su novia… cuando ayer en la noche te entregue todo lo que soy y lo que tengo al igual que tu a mi ¡EXPLICAME!_

_-no hay nada que explicar… solo acepte… _

_-¡eso es lo que me tienes que explicar!... ¿Por qué aceptaste? Si tú me amas… ¿Por qué me amas verdad?_

_-¡claro que te AMO!... nunca lo dudes de mi amor por ti._

_-¡entonces EXPLICAME el porqué!_

_-¡porque es lo mejor! No entiendes Yuuno es lo mejor para mi, es amable, bueno, me comprende, y no tiene por apellido el de una loca psicópata como tú._

_-¡¿Qué?, por ser mujer me rechazas, por ser hija de Precia Testarossa me reniegas, es por la apariencia… (Riendo con amargura)… ¡tienes razón! Soy mujer sí, soy hija de una loca tal vez pero me enorgullezco porque por ella naci…_

_-¿naciste?... más bien te creo, porque no eres una humana… (Dando se cuenta de sus palabras)…yo… no… quise decir eso…_

_-ya lo dijiste… tienes razón, no soy una humana, soy un ser artificial…soy un…un mounstro…claro por eso no me puedes amar, en cambio Yuuno es un príncipe lo que tus padres y tu desean ¿no?_

_-…yo…_

_-guárdatelo Nanoha ya lo has dicho todo (llorando)… me retiro tengo trabajo que hacer._

_-Fate-chan… perdón.- (diciéndolo como un susurro imposible de escuchar)_

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

**POV FATE**

Al poco rato de llegar me llevaron a lo quesería mi habitación… era muy lujosa… mejor dicho era un penhouse, con una hermosa vista la playa, ya que el cuartel esta cerca del mar…

-¿te gusta Fate-chan?

-…claro que si Rika… pero no es mucho, para mí, se ve muy lujoso debió costar una fortuna, no quisiera que gastaran en vano…

-Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate… no es un gasto innecesario, no has visto donde viven todos los integrantes de este lugar, vivimos en edificios lujos construidos solo para los integrantes del área de Investigación de los Lost Logias… esto no es nada

-eso es cierto el planeta Jewel es muy rico… y la TABS no escatimo en recursos con nosotros… somos el área más moderna, contamos con lo último en tecnología la mayoría construida por el Dr. Hunter y por mi.

-wow… con razón solo los mejores son aceptados en este lugar… ahora me siento fuera de sitio… ¿qué tal si no estoy a la altura de los demás?

-no te preocupes… si no lo estas… yo me encargare de que estés a su altura… mañana comenzamos con entrenamiento…

-veras que aquí las cosas son diferentes… bien regresaremos por ti en 2 horas, instálate, descansa un poco, y vendremos para llevarte al centro de mando y hacer las debidas presentaciones… no vemos en un rato Fate…

-claro… no vemos en un rato chicas…

Las chicas de fueron dejándome a solas en mi increíble nuevo hogar, no me esperaba algo así… saque las cosas de mis maletas, las acomode y decide llamarle a Vivio. Una hora después Kirie vino con el Dr. Hunter para llevarme al centro de mando donde ya se encontraban Shari esperándome junto a Yuuko para presentarme a los demás…

Kirie se subió al estrado seguida de él Doctor, Yuuko-san Shari y finalmente yo…

-¡buenas tardes! queridos integrantes del DILL (Departamento de Investigación del Lost Logias), es un placer, presentarle a quienes a partir de hoy formaran parte de nuestro equipo… Shari Farino genio computacional que antiguamente estaba al mando de la antigua capitana del equipo Relámpago el cual lucho contra Jail Scalgetti, también estuvo al mando de la Comandante Diabólica Yagami Hayate así que espero que a partir de hoy la traten como uno de los nuestros ¡Bienvenida sea señorita Farino!... bien con respecto a nuestra otra integrante mucho de ustedes han escuchado su nombre… forma parte del las 3 A's de la TABS, la maga más rápida en todo el mundo, una Enforcer muy famosa, antigua capitana del equipo Relámpago de la sección Seis, conocida como el "Relámpago Dorado"… es un placer, no es un honor presentarles a una Heroína que mucho han de admirar ¡Fate Testarossa Bienvenida al DILL!...

Gritos y aplausos se escucharon tras la Bienvenida que nos dio Kirie…Yuuko se me acerco y me pidió que digiera unas palabras a los presentes.

-... (aclarándose la garganta)… muchas gracias por la calurosa bienvenida, tanto Shari como yo les estamos agradecidos el que nos hayan aceptado, espero y nos llevemos bien para crear juntos un lugar mejor, un futuro de armonía y esperanza… pero para eso hay que trabajar juntos, así que de ahora en adelante estamos a su servicio mis queridos compañeros.

Tras a ver hablado más aplausos se escucharon, me sentí feliz por un momento. Al poco rato la gente se disipo y se fue retirando a sus respectivos hogares, mucho se acercaron a presentarse con Shari y conmigo.

-bueno chicas será mejor que se vayan a descansar, mañana comienzan a trabajar y no quiero que lleguen tarde, las espero a las 8:00 a.m. sin acepción… Fate mañana te presentare al equipo del que estarás a cargo, tus labores correspondientes y tu horario de entrenamiento, Shari estarás una vez más bajo en mando de Fate, trabajaras directamente con Yuuko-san… han entendido

-¡sí, señor!- (ambas al mismo tiempo y saludando)

-bueno chicas ya se pueden retirar… descansen nos vemos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos presentamos bien uniformadas, para nuestra suerte los uniformes no cambiaban en nada eran los mismos, bueno solo la insignia, llegamos al centro de mando donde ya nos esperaba Kirie…

-Bueno días Coronel General Kirie… (Dijimos ala unisonó)

-Buenos días a ambas.

-¡Buenos días chicas!

-buenos días Dra. Miyako

-Shari, vamos que te presentare las personas con las que trabajaras de ahora en adelante

Yuuko y Shari se retiraron dejándonos a Kirie y a mi sola.

-bien nosotras también nos vamos… sígueme es hora de conocer a tu nuevo equipo… esta impacientes por conocer a una de las magas más poderosas de todos los tiempos…

-está bien vamos.

Caminamos por diferentes pasillos y tomamos un elevador el lugar sí que era enorme, hasta que salimos del edificio y llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento donde se encontraban 4 personas esperándonos…

-¡buenos días Coronel General!- (dijeron al unisonó)

-buenos días… bien aquí esta su nueva capitana Fate Testarossa

Una chica grito al verme… pero enseguida se disculpo conmigo alegando que tuvo un momento de estupidez yo solo reí al escucharla. Kirie nos dejo para que pudieran presentarse bien y conocernos un poco más… la vería mas tarde para que me diera el resto de mis ocupaciones, mi horario de entrenamiento.

-bueno… que tal si nos presentamos… yo primero… soy Fate Testarossa como ya abran escuchado soy su nueva capitana, tengo 23 años, vengo de Mid-Childa, tengo una hija de nombre Vivio, tenía un coche, no me gustan las verduras, espero nos llevemos bien y seas amigos, mi dispositivo inteligente se llama Bardiche tiene forma de hacha, pero también puede adquirir la forma de una guadaña de cuchilla color amarillo.

-bien… yo me presentare mi nombre es Scarlet Dusk soy originaria de aquí….mmm soy admiradora de las 3 A´s de la TABS, pero en especial admiro a el demonio Blanco, tengo 20 años, quiero llegar a ser capitana, mi dispositivo inteligente se llama Star Bride tiene la

Forma de un hacha y lo corta todo.

-yo soy la siguiente… me llamo Evelyn Walker tengo 20 años, soy originaria del planeta Rubí de la dimensión administrada # 47, no tengo hermanos, mi madre trabaja aquí en el área de comunicación, también soy admiradora de las 3 A´s yo la admiro a usted, su velocidad, su elegancia al pelear, mi dispositivo se llama Clare y es una espada, se puede separa en 2 espadas… estoy enamora de Scarlet y creo que es todo… (Sonriendo)… espero aprender mucho de usted y llenar sus expectativas.

-ok… eres algo rara, mi nombre es Julián soy fanático de la Comandante Diabólica ella simplemente es increíble, soy del planeta Omega de la dimensión #34, soy el hermano menor, estoy solo en este lugar mis padre están en mi planeta natal, a mi dispositivo lo nombre Starless tiene forma de un cañón enorme color negro… será un placer estar bajo sus órdenes.

-Al parecer yo soy la última, soy Mai Naegino soy originaria de Japón tengo 20 igual que todos, soy hija única, mi dispositivo se llama Moon Fire es una espada de cuchilla ancha, pero puede cambiar a una cuchilla más delgada me especializo en ataque tipo fuego… y claro que soy su fanática y del Demonio Blanco.

Mi nuevo equipo es muy energético y bien parecido, Scarlet es pelinegra, tez clara, ojos grises, con buen cuerpo, de la estatura de Nanoha y está enamorada de Evelyn, es algo seria. Por otro lado Evelyn es muy alegre, algo parlanchina, delgada, de la estatura de Shari, castaña clara, tez, clara ojos verdes, con un cuerpo llamativo. Julián es más alto que yo, tez morena, cabello negro, ojos grises,, con un cuerpo bien tonificado y por ultimo Mai, pelirroja, Ojos color violeta, con un cuerpo voluptuoso.

Platicamos un rato mas antes de que ellos se retiraran a entregar unos informes yo fui con Kirie y me puso al tanto de mis nuevas responsabilidades y me dio mi dichoso horario de entrenamiento. Al principio me costó un poco adaptarme pero me acostumbre y todo fue pan comido. Los entrenamientos eran algo duros, ya que no usa a Bardiche sino solo mi cuerpo.

-bien Fate, por lo regular, nosotros somos temados como prisioneros, secuestrados entre otras cosas por eso aprendimos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo… muchas veces cuando nos tienes nos despojan de nuestros dispositivos, dejándonos indefensos, así que en esta unidad aprendimos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo usando magia en nuestros ataque… Scarlet, Mai muéstrenle…

Era increíble ambas chicas peleaban sin dispositivo, solo usando su cuerpo, , se veía la energía en cada golpe que daban aparecían escudos sin necesidad de llamarlos solo los aparecían para evitar los golpes, simplemente era impresionante, Mai es muy fuerte, ya que logro derribar a Scarlet después de unos minutos de batalla, le hizo la finta de lanzar un golpe a la cara pero lanzo una patada a su estomago, increíble.

Tarde algo de tiempo en aprender esta técnica, pero era increíble algunas veces entrenaba con Kirie, otras con los chicos del equipo Trueno es decir mi equipo. Este fin de semana iré a visitar a Vivio, han pasado 5 mese desde mi cambio, me siento mejor, un poco más feliz, pero no del todo, pues aun no logro olvidar a Nanoha y nunca lo haré.

Mientras todo iba bien para ambas parte, en lo más profundo de las sombras un plan era llevado a cabo y el destino una vez más se ensañaría con Fate y Nanoha obligándolas a participar en un juego del cual no había escapatoria alguna…

-no entiendo por qué hacemos esto… si ya tenemos elegido al portador de la Corona de la Vida… pues no entiendo si Takamachi ya fue elegida porque espiamos a la tal Fate?

-por que el amo así lo dijo Zero, el dice que esa chica tiene algo espacia y que debemos vigilarla…

-si… ya sé que lo dijo Hera, pero vigilarla mientras duerme ya es mucho…

-mmm…tienes razón…pero ordenes son ordenes… además concuerdo con el amo tiene algo muy especial esa chica…

Notas de la Autora: aquí está el nuevo cap. Es pero una vez más sea de su agrado… no vemos la siguiente semana, espero sus reviews, quejas, sugerencias…insultos no…. Matta ne ¡!


	4. LATIDO OSCURO

Sangre De Reina cap. 4

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario._

"LATIDO OSCURO"

*No entiendo que ve el amo en esa chica es verdad, que es muy especial, ha tenido una vida muy triste, ser lo que ella es no es nada sencillo… ¿pero que es ella?... un momento que estoy pensando…espabílate Hera.*

Mi nombre es Hera Evans, soy parte de TENEBRIS una organización que tiene como fin conquistar todas las dimensiones, tengo una estatura normal, cabello corto castaño claro muy claro, ojos color morado, tengo un cuerpo llamativo por no decir espectacular, soy el deseo de mucho hombre…pero a mí solo me importa un hombre, aquel que me salvo de morir hace 16 años, Rayner … mi amo Rayner, el es simplemente perfecto y guapo, cuerpo marcado y muy tonificado, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, astuto como nadie que haya conocido…lo amo pero él nunca lo sabrá puesto que el solo tiene ojos para quien será su reina, para la portadora de la "Coronam Vitae"… nunca para mí, pero con estar cerca de él soy feliz… y si lo ayudo a cumplir su sueño tal vez, el me note.

-Amo, vengo a reportarme

-haaa… Hera, tiempo de no verte… tu informe.

-todo va según lo planeado, el Dr. Hunter ha hecho algunos avances con respecto a la corona… pero aun no da con su paradero… Takamachi-san aun sigue algo rara…pero está bien, sigue entrenando, su nivel de magia se ha incrementado un poco… con respecto a Yagami-san a estado también algo decaída… ha estado buscando información acerca de la corona pero nada… al igual que con el Doctor no logran dar con su paradero.

-eso es obvio querida (esbozando una sonrisa), nunca van a dar con el paradero si no obtienen el libro "Tenebris Excitatio", el cual tampoco tenemos nosotros, pero pronto estará en mis manos… ahora dime ¿cual es tú duda?

-… ¿Por qué vigilamos a Testarossa?, entiendo que ella es poderosa pero aun así su poder no se compara con el de Takamachi o Yagami ellas son más fuertes.

-eso es verdad

-entonces… ¿cuál es el punto de vigilarla?

-lo que oculta en su interior de su corazón…eso es todo

-no entiendo.

-Testarossa… es diferente, cada una de las A´s tiene algo especial, Yagami es muy poderosa, inteligente y astuta, Takamachi nunca se rinde, es perseverante, poderosa casi perfecta… por eso pensaba que Nanoha era la indicada… por otro lado Testarossa es amable.

-…mmm… sigo sin comprender, además Takamachi también es muy amable… ella es la elegida para portar la corona

-el corazón frágil, puro y amable de Testarossa es lo que ha llamado mi atención… un corazón como ese es casi imposible de hallar…

-su corazón… ¡ya me perdí!

-haaa… ¿de qué habla la leyenda de la Coronam Vitae?

-pues… habla de que la corona es una llave

-exacto la llave que traerá de regreso al dios que nos creo, y nos amo

-El dios de la vida y muerte

-así es, pero nunca te has preguntado por qué hizo lo que hizo, ¿porque fue sellada?

-¿usted lo sabe?

-mi familia proviene de una estirpe de sacerdote que estuvieron al servicio de la diosa, según los textos antiguos ellos fueron lo primero que ella creo, después a los humanos, animales y después el sin fin de dimensiones que existen, Al-Hazard fue la primare ciudad, la ciudad donde ella se estableció, por eso era la ciudad suprema, a ellos le dio todo, su sabiduría, poder, amor, se desvivió por nosotros, pero como humanos nuestra ambición es tanta, que llegamos a traicionarnos hasta a nosotros mismos, pero en este caso a quien traicionaron fue a la diosa, así que cuando ella se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la utopía que había creado fue corrompida, solo pocos le fueron fiel a ella…

-¿y que sucedió?

-ella decido que debían ser eliminados, puesto que los habitantes de Al-Hazard estaban corrompiendo a las demás personas… entonces la batalla empezó…pero ella cometió un gran error, jamás debió de compartir con ellos su sabiduría y poder, ya que con eso ellos crearon la Coronam Vitae, la debilitaron con muchos hechizos, no la podían matar ya que ella es un dios, pero si la hirieron en el corazón, ella los quería como a sus hijos, además de que usaron a la persona de la que se enamoro para sellarla…

-¿ella se enamoro?...pero ¿porque la traiciono si la amaba?

-su persona amada fue corrompida, así que antes de ser sellada le ordeno a sus fieles súbditos bueno los que le seguían siendo devotos de ella que huyeran, puesto que los traidores serian castigados, huyeron pero pudieron observar lo que fue de su reina, en la batalla final antes de ser sellada derramo sangre sobre su trono maldiciendo a lo que alguna vez amó, ella fue sellada, la ciudad quedo en ruinas, se encargo de que nunca la encontraran escondiéndola entre las dimensiones y lo que sería su prisión en decir la corona sería la única llave para traerla de regreso, los habitantes perdieron sus almas y se transformaron en zombies, esperando a su regreso, ya que ella juro regresar a eliminar a los que huyeron y con ello a su estirpe… en pocas palabras a todos los humanos, mi ancestro sabía que no viviría por siempre así que en lo que quedo de Al-Hazard talló lo que hoy se conoce como la leyenda de la Coronam Vitae, esperando a que alguno de sus descendientes pudiera completar la tarea de traerla de regreso… pero en si la leyenda habla de la diosa…

-¿Por qué su antepasado la puso como un ser malvado?

-…no entiendo…

_- __Destrucción, muerte, dolor y sufrimiento traerá. Al ella retornar._Eso es parte de la leyenda, bueno por lo que leí cuando fui a las ruinas

-ella en verdad nos odio… porque alguna vez nos amo y la traicionamos, así que para purificarnos, muchos morirán, la muerte es dolorosa, destruirá todo a su paso para demostrar su poder, todo eso crea sufrimiento, es un pecado que gocemos de esta libertad.

-¿para necesitamos a la elegida?

- la diosa no tiene cuerpo, así que la elegida y portadora le dará el suyo… ellas se convertirán en una, compartirán su dolor, odio, felicidad, serán una sola alma en un solo cuerpo…

-ok… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que vigilemos a Testarossa?

-pues… tal vez Takamachi no sea quien porte la corona… tal vez, todo dependerá de lo que suceda entre ella y Testarossa dentro de un mes… así que te encargo que vigiles a Nanoha que de Testarossa me encargo yo.

-¿para qué necesitamos Tenebris Excitatio?

-el libro del despertar oscuro lo escribió mi antepasado, en el viene la leyenda completa, un mapa con la localización exacta de la corona, y el hechizo para liberar el alma de la diosa… por eso lo necesitamos, así que en un mes cuando Takamachi se vuelva a equivocar, atacaremos y tomaremos el libro y a la chica…

-pero y si lo encuentran antes… y se enteran de todo.

-Fácil… aunque lo descubran no sabes de nosotros, por lo tanto solo buscaran la corona, lo cual facilitara mucho nuestro trabajo.

-ok… me retiro mi señor, disculpe las molestias.

-no digas tonterías, me gusta hablar contigo, eres mi mano derecha y en la única en quien confió…

-…mmm…- *_como controlara a la diosa*_

-DPF

-¿Cómo?

- Destrucción Psicológica y Física… es decir que llevara al máximo tanto a si mente como a su cuerpo… la convertiré en una muñeca, y como ella y la elegida son una serán mi muñeca y arán lo que yo les ordene… así la voy a controlar.

-me retiro…

Salí de la sala… sabia que el amo Johan tenía planeado algo, pero jamás pensé a que grado… me sorprendió, sabe lo que debe hacer y lo que sucederá bueno hasta cierto punto… nunca respondió a mi pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que Fate ocultara en su corazón?... bueno pronto lo descubriré. Me dirigí a Mid-Childa a vigilar a Nanoha como me encargo el maestro.

**POV NANOHA**

Iba caminado por un pasillo con Hayate cuando de repente se paro, coloco las manos sobre su pecho. (Tum tum, latido de corazón)

-(susurrando)… Fate-chan (tum tum)

-Nanoha ¿te sientes mal?- (tum tum)

-mmm (negando con la cabeza), es solo un presentimiento… siento que algo malo esta por suceder- *_Fate-chan_* (tum tum)

- a lo mejor solo debes estar cansada… has trabajado como loca desde que…

-si… tal vez tengas razón y es por el cansancio- *_Fate-chan, espero y estén bien* _(tum tum)

Mientras que en otro lado al mismo tiempo

**POV FATE**

Fate se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, era algo tarde (tum tum), se despertó de golpe, coloco una mano sobre su pecho (tum tum)…

-(susurrando)…Nanoha… espero y estés bien... (Tum tum)… ¿Qué esto?... puedo sentir algo aprisionado contra mi corazón… (Tum tum)… tengo miedo… Nanoha.

Mientras que muy lejos Johan miraba la reacción de ambas en una de mis múltiples pantallas.

-interesante…

-¿Qué es interesante Rayner Onii-sama?

-¿oh? Johan… ¿hace cuanto que estas observándome?

-acabo de llegar… y bien que es interesante

-lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir próximamente (sonriendo)

-¿a quién observas?

-a mí futura reina Negra.

-¿así?... la rubia… pensé que habías elegido a la cobriza de ojos azules

-mmm… se sabrá quien la llevara dentro de un mes… todo depende de lo que haga el (señalando a otra pantalla en donde aparece Yuuno)… pero a mi parecer la rubia la usara

- ¿él?... pero la cobriza la elegida ¿no?

-sí… como sea nosotros ganaremos… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro

-si algo llega a sucederme… llévate a la rubia… y cuida mucho de Hera.

-porque me dices esto

-solo… promételo… cuida de Hera y has a la rubia la reina negra.

-pero Papa dijo que la cobriza era la elegida.

-solo haz lo que te digo… pronto te darás cuenta de que yo estoy en lo correcto…además papa falleció hace mucho tiempo

-está bien…lo prometo… pero no te va a pasar nada…te dejo necesito dormir un poco

Salió de la habitación dejando a Rayner satisfecho…

*_que tonto eres Johan… tienes razón a mi no me sucederá nada… pero a ti… si… no pienso compartir el poder con nadie que no sea yo…*_

Volvió su atención a la pantalla donde aparecía Fate y esbozo una sonrisa malévola…

-prepárate Fate… la fiesta está por comenzar, y tu eres la invitada de honor.

Comentarios de la Autora:

Hello… una vez más espero y les guste este capítulo… creo que de una vez subiré el otro

Espero sus reviews… son muy importantes para mí… como siempre se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, quejas excepto groserías… sin más que decir (porque ya no se me ocurre nada ¬¬)

Lo dejo…hasta la próxima… ¡matta ne!


	5. SUEÑOS DE MUERTE

Sangre De Reina cap. 5

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario._

"SUEÑOS DE MUERTE"

**POV HAYATE**

_*Las cosas han ido bien… pero…no como yo quisiera. Desde que Fate se fue, todos han intentado seguir adelante pero, no es posible, todos pensamos en ella constantemente, nadie habla de ella, nadie la menciona, pero no podemos evitar nuestros sentimientos*_

-¿Hayate...en qué piensas?

-en lo linda que te vez hoy Carim

-gracias… pero no me intentes mentir

-ahhh… pues pienso, en todos, como todo cambio desde que Fate se fue, este maldito caso de la Corona en el que trabajo, el comportamiento de Nanoha…en todo.

-hablando… de Nanoha

-que sucedió?... otra vez destruyo el campo de entrenamiento…

-no… ella y Vita, estaban haciendo una demostración…y… salió herida Nanoha..

-¿Qué?...

-según Vita… ella ha estado muy distraída en los entrenamientos, y esta vez no fue la excepción… no le paso nada grave…solo tuvo unas cortadas y se desmayo por el impacto.

-iré a verla… ¿te veo en la casa?

-si…suerte… y no te estreses tanto.

Me dio un beso en los labios y salió de mi oficina…al poco tiempo salí yo con dirección a la enfermería…necesitábamos platicar. Entre a la enfermería dónde me encontré con Shamal, a la cual le pedí que nos dejara a solas. Nanoha se encontraba acostada en una cama, tenía una que otra bandita cubriendo sus heridas de la cara y una venda en la muñeca.

No soportaba verla así…ya no era la misma Nanoha…a pesar de que su relación iba bien… ella se estaba muriendo… no sabía nada de ella… puesto que Fate me prohibió hablar de ella y mencionársela. Me duela verlas así… según Kirie-san Fate… se ha estado encerrándose en ella misma… en el trabajo…mis queridas Nanoha y Fate se estaban reprimiendo…estaban muriendo.

-Nanoha… ¿creo que debemos hablar?

-estoy bien Hayate… solo fueron unos raspones.

-no es solo eso… has estado muy distraída… últimamente frecuentas mucho la enfermería…cuando en el pasado esto no sucedía y la única que venía aquí seguido era…

-Fate-chan- (susurrándolo)

-si…-_en serio Hayate hay días en que la riegas_

-¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿has hablado con ella?... – (sollozando)

-Nanoha…yo…

-ya no se qué hacer… no puedo…simplemente no puedo… ya no puedo más…dime algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga si no se dé que hablas?...

-la quiero de vuelta, habla con ella…por favor

-no…

-…-

-ella está bien donde esta

-eso es una completa mentira… ella no está bien… yo no lo estoy, tu no lo estas, nadie…no es lo mismo sin ella…

-lo que tu sientas, lo que yo sienta, o los demás… no importa… solo importa su felicidad.

-¡y la mía donde queda!

-con Yuuno… me exasperas Nanoha… por una vez en la vida deja de ser egoísta… tu quisiste esto, no yo, tampoco Fate… si no tu… la heriste como a nadie en el mundo…

-solo hago lo que es correcto.

-al diablo con lo correcto… ¿dices que quieres que todos sean felices que estén bien?

-…-

-no se puedo, para que uno sea feliz otro debe de sufrir es, como la paz, nunca es absoluta…

-yo…yo…

-no sé que mas decirte… hay veces en las que pienso en que tú has herido a Fate más de lo que la hirió Precia.

_*No me respondió solo se soltó a llorar, me retire de la enfermería, se que decir la verdad la lastima…pero por sus tonterías Fate se fue. Volví a trabajar necesito dar con la Coronam Vitae ya que los altos mando me han estado fastidiando con eso…no sé porque es tan importante encontrarla…pero no me da buena espina.*_

Salió de la oficina puesto que ya era muy tarde, al llegar a su apartamento se encontró con una Carim muy seria… lo cual le extraño mucho.

-¿sucedió algo?

-sí y no

-¿he?

-pues hoy intente leer las cartas…para saber algo de la Coronam Vitae… y no pude…

-¿Cómo?... eso no es bueno

-las cartas no respondían mis preguntas, solo tiraban frases al azar.

-¿Cómo que frases?

-tristeza, dolor, un corazón roto, engaño, muerte, una chica… no entendí lo que me quisieron decir, lo consulte con Chrono y los altos mando pero tampoco me supieron decir algo, creo que se preocuparon más…algo en todo esto no me gusta.

-no te preocupes…

-¿hablaste con Nanoha?

-si… mejor dicho le grite a Nanoha, la regañe… la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-la única que existe… que es una tonta, si creo que va poder satisfacer a todo el mundo sin herir a nadie.

-mmm… ¿quieres cenar?

-no… mejor durmamos ya es algo tarde…

**POV CARIM**

Sin decir una palabra más se retiraron a dormir, el día fue difícil nada mejor que una noche de sueño tranquilo para reponer energía…

… _**1° SUEÑO….**_

*-_si quiero… casarme contigo_

_-me has convertido en la persona más feliz del mundo_

_-no me toques…¡vete!... ¡largo de aquí!._

_-yo…yo_

_-¡que te vayas!..._

_El indicador del ritmo cardiaco comenzó a sonar indicando que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, su herida en el abdomen se abrió, y estaba tosiendo sangre._

_-…por favor señorita retírese, la paciente no se encuentra bien…_

_-yo..._

_Pero ella no se movía hasta que le grito_

_-¡largo!... no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida (tosiendo sangre)._

_-Fate…chan_

_-por favor señorita Takamachi… retírese_

El sueño se corto ya que Hayate la despertó puesto que la había escuchado gritar. Cuando se logro despertar se percato de que estaba sudando y había llorado durante su sueño

**POV HAYATE**

-¿estás bien?-_que pregunta más tonta Hayate_

-si…

-solo fue un seño…

-un muy terrible sueño…

Desde ese día Carim ha tenido pesadillas constantemente…me preocupa, su actitud a cambiado un poco… siempre esta triste, y lo peor es que no me cuenta nada.

**POV CARIM**

_*hoy he tenido otro de esos sueños…aun no logro entender que me quieren decir*_

…_**2° SEUÑO…**_

_*Se encuentra atrapada…. Se escuchan una cadenas…que ser tan horrible torturaría de esa forma a un ser humano *_

_-duele…_

_-como no tienes idea_

_-pero me la doy, tan fácil sería que todo esto parara, solo te hice una pregunta._

_-una pregunta muy estúpida puesto que ya sabes la respuesta._

_-¿aun crees que vendrá por ti?_

_-si…_

_-¿después de todo lo que le dijiste?_

_-si… me perdonara._

_-¿aun crees en ella después de todo lo que ha hecho?_

_-ciegamente… siempre me ha salvado cuando más lo necesito, esta no será la excepción._

_-mi pequeña ave… no vendrá por ti…date cuenta, llevas mucho tiempo en este lugar…ya eres mía, mi juguete personal, mi ave enjaulada…_

_Sale de la habitación dejándola una vez más sola y herida física y mentalmente…_

_-sálvame…Na…no…ha_

_Se desmaya no cae al suelo puesto que esta encadenada, no logra ver quien es puesto que la habitación todo el tiempo estuvo a oscuras…_

Es despertada una vez más por Hayate, siempre igual, sudada, con lágrimas en los ojos…pero no dice nada…

*_ya no puedo más, estos sueños… me lastiman demasiado, no sé que son, ni quiénes son, esa pobre alma que sufre en la oscuridad no me dice quien es, no dice porque esta hay, no llora, no grita…¿Quién eres?...¿qué puedo hacer por ti?... no habla… esto es desesperante.*_

…_**3° SUEÑO…**_

_*Veo ruinas… las instalaciones de la TABS han sido destruidas… explosiones se escuchan en todos lados, gritos de la gente, el se aparee y ríe cruelmente, se burla de nosotros, en especial de Nanoha.*_

_-escuchan eso… es el sonido de mi victoria_

_-no te saldrás con la tuya… no lo permitiremos…_

_-Hayate… yo ya tenía la victoria asegurada desde esa tarde cuando Nanoha acepto ser novia de Yuuno-kun y Fate huyo… como lo dije: el amor vuelve estúpida a la gente._

_-de que hablas- (dijo Signum)_

_-por amor… no mejor dicho por obsesión… Yuuno prácticamente me vendió su alma, con tal de que Na-no-ha fuera para él y solo de él sin importarle el dolor y sufrimiento que podía causar…_

_Nanoha se levanta hecha una furia y le lanza un __Starlight Breaker a la persona que estaba hablando… __pero el ataque no lo toca… se crea una nube de polvo del cual emergió un ataque Phalanx Shift varias esfera de energía impactaron él en suelo… todo el mundo se que do helado cuando de entre el polvo salió una persona…_

_Al día siguiente Carim decido hablar con Hayate acerca de sus sueños…_

_- ¿Qué opinas?_

_-mmm… ya no has soñado mas_

_- (niega con la cabeza)_

_-solo son sueños… estas presionada y nerviosa por lo de las cartas… así como yo por la dichosa corona… relájate… nada de eso va a suceder._

_Cuan equivocada estabas Hayate._

_Helloooo…. A todos … mis más sinceras disculpas… estuve un poco ocupada… pero ya he vuelto y con muchas ganas de escribir y recibir sus __reviews… como siempre ya saben que se aceptan, quejas, sugerencia… comentarios de lo buena que soy o ¿no? (¬¬u que egocéntrica eres…¬¬)_

_Insultos mejor ahórrenselos… hasta la próxima… matta ne XD_


	6. VERDAD A MEDIAS, UNA TRÁGICA HISTORIA

Sangre De Reina cap. 6

_Disclaimer_: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen… es propiedad de __Seven Arcs__… pero si me perteneciera seria extraordinario y seria millonaria...pero son solo sueños de chocolate._

* * *

"VERDAD A MEDIAS, UNA TRÁGICA HISTORIA"

**POV HAYATE**

*_Algo está por suceder, estoy más que segura…los sueños que Carim tuvo son inquietantes…pero aun más inquietante, es el asunto de la dichosa "Coronam Vitae", siento un escalofrío nada más de pensar en ese artefacto, nada bueno saldrá de esto, las cartas no dicen nada claro, solo hablan de tristeza, venganza, muerte, un elegido, sangre y sacrificio, eso es lo que más me preocupa…algo está acechándonos en la oscuridad… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento miedo… solo espero que no perdamos nada valioso durante nuestra batalla con la oscuridad*_

_-_Hayate…

-¿Qué sucede Carim?

-algo no está bien…primero las cartas no me dicen nada, solo arrojan palabras al azar y no son nada alentadoras, después esos extraños sueños que tuve…

-lo sé… lo sé, algo está por suceder y no es nada bueno

-sea lo que sea que, la Corona está implicada, no me gusta para nada esto

-ni a mí pero no podemos hacer nada más que esta listas para cuando el momento llegue.

-hoy intente una vez más con las cartas

-¿te dijeron algo en concreto?

-mencionaron algo que…tengo miedo Hayate… mucho miedo…un plan de esta llevando a cabo en las sombras…

-¿que fue los que te dijeron las cartas?- (abrazándola)

"_La luz en batalla entrara con la oscuridad,_

_Pues su regreso debe evitar._

_En Al-Hazard a su reina coronaran y _

_La diosa de la muerte una vez más volverá a reinar._

_Destrucción, muerte, dolor y sufrimiento traerá _

_Al ella retornar._

-Al-Hazard… esto no es bueno…no se qué hacer de la Corona no sabemos mucho, de la diosa la información es nula no hay nada de ella en los libros, Yuuno-kun no ha encontrado nada y si Al-Hazard está relacionado es peor esa ciudad no trae nada bueno.

-yo…yo sé donde hallar información

-¿Dónde?

- "Tenebris Excitatio", también dijeron un nombre y un lugar.

-¿sabes dónde puedo hallar ese libro?

- está prohibido ese libro encabeza la lista de cosas prohibidas por la TABS…es muy poderoso, 16 de nuestros agentes murieron para hallarlo, fallecieron más agentes y muchos quedaron heridos al momento de sellarlo en un libro monstruoso…el libro que tu posees exige magia, pero este exige sangre… el sello que tiene es un sello muy antiguo de magia Belka que apenas si lo logra mantener sellado…en cuanto donde se encuentra…se halla en una caja fuerte en la sala del trono Belka… el lugar más sagrado y prohibido para todos en las dimensiones mágicas.

-¡diablos! No es de mucha ayuda…con respecto a lo demás… ¿a quién menciono?

-es peor, esa persona es mucho peor que el mismo Jail Scalgetti…es un demonio

-¿pues a quien menciono?

-Rigaldo…el rey león de los ojos plateados…un ser al servicio de los dioses, demasiado poderoso atrapado en la "dimensión X" por los antiguos guerreros Belka… el rey de todas la bestias mágicas… un mounstro en toda la extensión de la palabra…solo unos pocos bien aventurados se han atrevido a buscarlo, y nadie ha regresado con vida…bueno hubo alguien una vez que regreso, se podría decir

- ¿Quién fue?

-fue… Fate-san pero esa vez regreso gravemente herida… nadie sabe que sucedió solo ella pero no lo habla

-…

-Se me prohibió mencionarlo…lo único que se… es que el mismo Rigaldo entrego a Fate-san a la brigada de rescate, sin intentar escapar o atacarlos… lo poco que decidieron ir con ella fueron asesinados, cuando llegaron solo había sangre, los cuerpos… fue una masacre, Chrono temió lo peor por Fate-san, pero dice el que del bosque salió en mismo Rigaldo cargándola, y se la entrego en las manos. Cuando Fate-san nos dio su informe fue muy terrorífico no hay nadie que no haya temblado de tan solo leerlo Chrono ni siquiera lo termino de leer.

-…. Algo más

-Lamento no habértelo contado, esto sucedió 6 meses después del ataque de Jail Scalgetti, por eso tardo en regresar fue necesario operarla y estuvo en recuperación por 8 meses, no es que ella no haya podido comunicarse por la señal del supuesto lugar donde estaba, no estaba despierta para hacerlo, por poco y muere… lo siento… pero sé que el informe que nos dio no está completo algo oculta, y debe ser muy importante para no decirlo, cuando se recupero se veía diferente, lamento no habértelo contado pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo siento mucho

-mmm…ha…yo… será mejor ir a dormir.

**POV CARIM**

*_Está molesta… pero por el bien de las personas a las que amamos tenemos secretos, ella los tiene conmigo se que son por mi bien, por eso se que está molesta… pero si queremos sobrevivir a lo que está por venir ella debe de saber lo que se me fue permitido ver por ese ser…antes de que todo esto empezara*_

-¿Hayate?

Se dio la vuelta la miro a los ojo y supo que había algo más que debía y necesitaba saber…algo que iba hacer decisivo para todos además de peligroso.

-¿mmm?

-¿hay que encontrar le corona es peligroso que el DeadMaster vuelva?

-¿el Dead Master?

-si, como lo escuchaste, si ese ente llaga a regresar, nada en la dimensión mágica la podre detener, ni siquiera Nanoha, ese ser es un dios en el exilo, si regresa, no habrá nada, ni siquiera otro dios podrá destruirla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

La sujeto de los brazos y la ajito con fuerza ya que no decía palabra alguna. Se congelo nunca me había visto así pero la naturaleza humana es así, cuando estamos por alcanzar nuestro limite, la vida simple mente se ríe de ti, y luego irónicamente ella misma te da una esperanza…a la que te aferras como si de un bote salvavidas se tratara.

-suéltame me lastimas

-(soltándola), lo siento, lo siento, pero me asustas sabes algo y no lo dices, como sabes que de ella es la corona, si nunca lo mencione

-mmm… po…porque hace mucho que yo lo se

-¿cómo lo supiste?

-en un sueño…ella me lo dijo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ella?... ¿Quién es ella?

-el ser del que todos le temen…

-¿Quién?

-ella misma me dijo…se presento y me conto una historia, y me puso unas reglas que no puedo romper

-¿y esas reglas son?

- evitar a toda costa su regreso… y que no revele nada nunca

-¿porque te pediría eso?

-no lo sé…como sabes he tenido sueños, muy raros y se han estado repitiendo constantemente desde hace un tiempo…pero creo que no son sueños son más bien fragmentos de lo que está por acontecer…

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-a decir verdad solo lo supongo

-¿ok?... continua

-mmm… lo que te estoy por revelar no lo hablaras con nadie más, sé que es injusto pero si quieres saber tendrás que acatar las reglas como yo

-pero… tú me lo vas a contar así que has violado las reglas

-no… no las estoy rompiendo solo te confió a ti una verdad a medias

***FLASH BACK***

-fue hace 4 años pero no lo tome muy encuenta… (Hayate asiente con la cabeza)… no había logrado dormir las últimas noches por que escucha una voz en mi cabeza que se repetían una y otra vez, irónicamente esa noche pode dormir, pero hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo… me encontraba en la iglesia como de costumbre intentaba que las carta dijeran algo

… _**SUEÑO…**_

_*desperté en una habitación completamente oscura no se veía nada mas allá del sofá que estaba iluminado por una luz… ¿de dónde provenía?...no lo sé. Todo era tan silencioso… pero era un silencio triste y aterrador, de la nada empecé a escuchar paso, pero nadie aparecía se detuvo de tras de mi volteé pero no había nadie, los paso se volvieron a escuchar pero esta vez acompañados de una voz que me dejo congelada de terror…_

_-__Pureza y oscuridad,_

_Felicidad y tristeza,_

_Fortaleza y fragilidad,_

_Amor y odio en su corazón han de habitar,_

_La luna negra se volverá y la puerta se abrirá,_

_Y en el trono de la vida y muerte se ha de sentar._

_Destrucción, muerte, dolor y sufrimiento traerá _

_Al ella retornar._

_-¿quién eres?_

_-¿Quién soy?... soy quien sufre y llora en silencio una traición… y ¿tú?_

_-soy quien reza por la felicidad de todos… me llamo Ca…_

_-Carim Gracia… sé quién eres… también se que eres una de las pocas personas que usa magia y es descendiente Belka_

_-¿y tu como sabes eso? ¿Acaso me has estado espiando? -(pregunta temerosamente)_

_-se podría decir que yo lo sé todo…pero reconozco a un Belka cuando lo veo, altivos y se creen sumamente poderosos, por usar magia rara…pero a mis ojos eso es magia simple._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Cómo sabes que soy descendiente de la raza Belka?_

_-porque yo los vi nacer, evolucionar y también fui la razón por la que casi se extinguen, la primera vez_

_-¿eres acaso uno de los ángeles que se mencionan en las leyendas?_

_-¿ángeles?... eso han dicho que somos…que hipocresía la suya_

_-¿Qué necesitas de mí?_

_-Saber_

_-¿saber? ¿Qué?_

_-donde esta mi ciudad_

_-¿Cuál ciudad?_

_-Al-Hazard_

_-¿Quién eres?... dime tu nombre_

_-mi nombre…he tenido mucho nombre, cientos de ellos…pero supongo que te puedo decir mi favorito, antes de ser traicionada era conocida como el DeadMaster…así me decía tus antepasados_

_-e…el… el DeadMaster…imposible fue destruido, un dios que se volvió loco_

_-nunca fui destruida, fui sellada, un dios que se volvió loco de que… de amor… los ame y me traicionaron ratas asquerosas… ¿sientes miedo en este momento?_

_-¿debo de temer?_

_-mientras no me veas no me debes de temer…pero si me vez es mejor que huyas porque los matare_

_-¿por eso no me das la cara?_

_-no… porque si me vez sabrás quien soy y ya no me podre divertir_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?... ¿Qué hicimos para que casi nos destruyeras?_

_-…hace mucho tiempo…original mente solo existían la raza de los dioses, entre nosotros había jerarquías, y teníamos un rey… ¿Cómo surgimos? No lo sé solo aparecimos, dotados de poderes y habilidades diferentes… nuestro rey era el más fuerte de todos, lo respetaban y temían por igual…como todo ser tenía una compañera e hijos, poderosos al igual que el. Un día de la nada como el apareció, surgió otro como él, una chica, un bebe que decidió adoptar, la crio y amo, como al resto de sus hijo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta, que era muy diferente a los demás, que, era como él, un ser destinado a elevarse sobre los demás, y así sin más decidió que se divertiría con ella y los demás…porque él no era bueno, gustaba de divertirse a expensas de los demás y ella no fue la excepción…primero creo a los humanos, en un principio eran idiotas e ignorantes, y como supuso su hija se vio tentada a ayudarlos, y ellos evolucionaron, ella se encariño mucho con los humanos y decido ayudarlos más, apareció ante sus ojos y los ayudo, como pago por su ayuda y cariño ellos crearon Al-Hazard con todo el conocimiento dado por ella, y esa ciudad prospero… pero con los humanos nada es eterno, las guerras empezaron, entonces ella tuvo que bajar una vez más a ayudarlos los separo en dos creando así a los Belka y a los Valiant dos razas diferentes con dos estilos de magia muy poderosos, una vez más todo era paz los Valiant se quedaron con Al-Hazard y los Belka empezaron de cero, con ayuda de la diosa, y aquí es donde entra el gran dios llamado "Igudo el gran señor de los dioses", el planto le semilla de la envidia y duda hacia la diosa pero no solo en los humanos sino que también en los otros dioses con un artefacto llamado "Apple of Discord" mientras él se encargaba de jugar, su hija se enamoró de una humana, que había nacido sin el don de usar la magia, pero para ella era mágica, mientras todos eran envenenados, ella se amaba con Eclair ese era su nombre…su amor era secreto, era prohibido, un amor apasionado, puro e inocente a la vez, un amor diseñado por el destino._

_Su padre se entero y decidió darle una lección a su hija, uso magia e hipnotizo a Eclair para acostarse con ella, y pasa su desgracia funciono, rompiendo su corazón, pero no termino hay, se rompió su corazón y la guerra estallo una vez más, el gran Igudo jugó su última carta, proclamó a Eclair su esposa… ¿Por qué un padre haría tal cosa? Ella pensó, y la respuesta le llego, sola él le temía, no quería perder su estatus de gran señor, ella y él eran igual, surgidos de la nada con un gran poder. El creyó que había ganado, pero si el amor es luz, también puede ser oscuridad, una noche mientras los dioses se divertían a expensas de los humanos con su estúpida guerra, ella apareció, su semblante era diferente, era oscuro, lleno de odio, su hermano se acerco, ¿que hizo ella?, con su enorme oz los asesino, porque solo un dios puede matar a otro dios, le corto la cabeza y le atravesó el corazón… nadie podía creer lo que hizo, y su padre estallo en furia, su hijo predilecto muerto, cuando se acerco al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, su ahora esposa Eclair se acerco también, de alguna estúpida forma se había enamorado de Igudo también, cuando quiso hablar con ella, en sus ojos ya no vio aquel amos que se profesaban ambas solo vio oscuridad en su alma y corazón, lo comprendió, a quien amo había muerto, no opuso resistencia alguna, pero ella la paso de largo, fue directo al trono de su padre y una corana a pareció sobre su cabeza…pero no era una corona cualquiera era la Coronam Vitae, todos se sorprendieron menos ella e Igudo, sus miradas se conectaron por un momento, ella vio miedo y el vio muerte y una oscuridad de la que nunca saldría en sus ojos, el silencio reino hasta que un rugido proveniente de afuera irrumpió la calma… Rigaldo el Rey León de los ojos Plateados apareció acompañado de sus otros 5 guardianes: Clare la guardiana del aire, Lilian del fuego, Resha del trueno, Shion de la tierra, y Riku guardiana del agua, y la matanza comenzó, la guardia del palacio acudió al llamado de su señor u se enfrento al sexteto de la muerte, pero un grito inesperado proveniente de Eclair paralizo a casi todos, la imagen que se mostro ante los ojos de los demás dioses los dejo en shock, hay frente ellos Aeris tenía en la mana el corazón del gran Igudo, con una sonrisa retorcida dijo:_

_-tanto poder y no pudiste hacer nada contra mi… que diminuto eres_

_Y exprimo su corazón con su mano, arrojo el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su padre a los pies de Eclair._

_-¿Por qué has hecho esto?- (dijo llorando amargamente)_

_-Por qué puedo hacerlo y quise hacerlo_

_-tú no eras así… ¿Qué te sucedió?_

_-hipócrita… todavía lo preguntas… tú y el eso fue lo que sucedió, donde quedo nuestro amor, donde quedo su amor de padre_

_-yo nunca quise enamorarme de él pero se dio yo no mando en mi corazón, es el amor quien manda…te amo pero también a él- (señalando al cuerpo sin vida que estaba a un lado de ella)_

_-yo… ya no te amo_

_-no te creo, es mentira, lo dice porque estas dolida y te entiendo_

_- no… no me entiendes… Aeris te amaba… pero murió cuando dijiste acepto ser tu esposa Igudo… ese día murió y nació a quien esta posado enfrente de tus ojos_

_-estaba hipnotizada… no sabía nada_

_-pero no hiciste nada después de que el hechizo se rompió…hasta hace unos días aun lloraba tu traición…pero comprendí que ya no podríamos estar juntas… y Aeris tuvo que morir para que el DeadMaster naciera_

_-¿y ese quién es?_

_-yo… eliminen a todo… no quiero a ningún sobreviviente-(dijo a sus sirviente)_

_Dios tras dios fue cayendo unos lograron escapar a las distintas dimensiones, y otros llegaron a los Belka y Valiant por ayuda, pero Apple of Discord ya había hecho de las suyas y las dimensiones eran un caos… caos que el Dead Master tomo como oportunidad para erradicar todo mal y estorbo, y la batalla que se libro fue horrible, el DeadMaster arrasaba con todos ya que su magia era muy diferente… la magia que usaba era única hecha solo para su uso magia Arabea así la denominaban… era tan oscura como sanguinaria como su dueña, lo que el DeadMaster nunca espero fue que Eclair usara un hechizo prohibido que Igudo le había enseñado, a cambio de su vida, el DeadMaster moriría, cuando se dio cuenta el DeadMaster ya era muy tarde, pero decidió no irse sola, antes de lograr ser sellada lanzo un hechizo a los cuerpos de lo ya caídos convirtiéndolos el su ejército de muertos, saco a sus guardianes fuera de la ciudad con la esperanza de que no fueran capturado ya que ellos no podían morir, cuando el hechizo fue lanzado, ella lanzo otro para contrarrestarlo, el choque de podre fue tal, que abrió una brecha en el Espacio-Tiempo y Al-Hazard desapareció con todo su ejército, ella no murió solo fue sellada en su corona gracias a su contra hechizo , sus guardianes intentaron liberarla pero al ser ella sellada parte de sus poderes también, y ellos fueron apresados en diferentes sitios, perdiendo la oportunidad de liberar a su señora, perdiendo la llave de todo poder la Coronam Vitae, los pocos sobreviviente de ambas razas pactaron ocultar la corona y la paz._

_Ya por separado, todo tomo un rumbo tranquilo, los Belka florecieron una vez más mientras que los Valiant se fueron desapareciendo y formando nuevas razas, la humanidad prospero, guerras nueva fueron y vinieron, algunas fueron por la corona ya que da un poder increíble a quien lo use, civilizaciones nuevas aparecieron y otras viejas murieron, con la muerte del último Rey Belka la Coronam Vitae desapareció, en el tiempo. Hasta que un día un joven arqueólogo descubrió las Lost Logias que no eran más que sellos puestos por la realeza Belka sobre la corona para evitar su despertar._

_-el mayor pecado de ustedes los humanos fue dejarse llevar por las palabras de otros, con mis acciones mostré lo mucho que los amaba pero solo bastaron las palabras de un idiota para que todos creyeran y me odiaran._

_-errar es de humanos._

_-puede… si te he contado esto es porque deseo que evites mi regreso_

_-pero… si me estás hablando en este momento… eso significa que_

_-no… yo sigo sellada esta es una parte de mi memoria que deje para que se comunicara con algún descendiente de los guardianes de la corona y eviten mi regreso…esto lo hice cuando aun tenía conciencia, pronto alguien buscara la forma de liberarme y para eso necesitara la corona se ha derramado mucha sangre por esta corona y por mi ya no quiero eso, en lo más profundo de mi ser aun los quiero…por eso deseo de todo corazón que encuentres la corona y la destruyas…para así evitar mi regreso, porque si llego a volver destruiré todo a mi paso… quien me podrá amar cuando cubierta de sangre estoy…_

…_**FIN DEL SUEÑO…**_

-eso fue lo que sucedió… ¿Qué piensa de esto?

-que dios nos ampare… alguien más debe de esta buscando ya la corona…creo que debería hablar con Fate-chan a cerca de Rigaldo y lo faltante en el informe tal vez ese algo nos esa de utilidad…

-si…es posible… en verdad lamento no habértelo contado antes… es solo que

-lo sé y te entiendo… yo también tengo mis secretos… será mejor dormir

_*Nos a costamos, casi al instante Hayate cayo dormida… pero yo no solo podía pensar en lo que aun le ocultaba a mi amado novia… pero si se lo decía solo lograría lastimarla y tal vez no me creería ya que ni yo misma lo creo._

_**** SUEÑO ****_

_Quien me podrá amar cuando cubierta de sangre estoy… de la nada se ilumino el lugar y ante mi apareció Fate-san cubierta de sangre…_

_-Fate-san_

_-¿sabes el nombre de quien portara la corona?_

_-¿Fa…Fate-san eres tú?_

_-he llegado tarde puesto que ya ha nacido quien portara la corona… la única en todo el universo que es mi antiguo yo… el destino ya lo ha decidido… pido perdón por lo que está por suceder pero aun hay salvación…esa persona Fate-san… sálvala de por favor, sálvala de la oscuridad de la que caerá… es amor es lo único que nos puede salvar… tal vez_

_****FIN DEL SUEÑO****_

-quien quiera que nos mire desde arriba…ayúdanos y sálvala por lo que más quieras

Y así sin más Carim se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños junto a su ser más querido, rogándole al cielo que lo que le dijo el DeadMaster sea mentira y que solo la haya engañado por que de lo contrario ya están a un paso del precipicio… y quedarse agarrados de una rama no es opción… en la vida o es blanco o negro pero nunca gris.

* * *

Hello a todos lamento el super mega retraso pero… me he tenido alguno problemas de salud… y de inspiración… en otras palabras no sabía qué rayos escribir (¬¬u).

Sé que es tarde pero Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y espero que hasta este momento se encuentren de lo mejor y le está yendo muy bien… sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo por ahí (¬¬u en serio no se te ocurrió algo mejor) (XD nop)

Como ya saben se aceptan comentarios no cuestan nada además su opinión es muy importante para mi… como saben insulto mejor ahórrenselos… matta ne XD


End file.
